


Beauty and the Boss

by PastelPigeon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deepthroating, F/M, Gen, Hope its not too OOC, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, generic sex hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: You were a mage and magic is a thing to be feared in your homeland. Your magic seemed better at helping but Demacia didn't care. People were hunted down and forced to drink vile tonics to suppress their magic either way. How did you know this? Well your parents are mage hunters.
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Beauty and the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> brainworms got me. i tried to not make him too ooc and since this is grossly self indulgent the reader is just my league self insert but no name given. it really has been 2 years since i posted last lmao. this was ment to be a quickie

When my magic first manifested it did so while I was checking on an injured bird in our garden. The moment my hand touched it's wing a green light enveloped it. It terrified me to my core. I was everything my parents taught me to hate but still myself. Not some scary creature that comes to pluck children out of their beds at night, still just me. Would my parents throw me in prison or worse, hide my gift and live with the guilt? I tried to hide it over the years but it kept getting worse and worse. A dark edge to what I thought was only healing started to come forth. A hunger for life around me to consume it and add that to my own power. I knew I had to escape to find help no matter how long the journey would take. During my travels I learned of a group in Ionia that put balance above all else. They were my best shot at figuring out this destructive force inside me. 

Shen was a patient teacher and took great pains to ensure my power couldn't hurt anyone. He had me spend countless hours on meditating, combat training and magic practice. No matter how many blunders he always picked me up and got me back on track. Sometimes it felt like a waste of time but the hunger quieting down spoke volumes of my progress. When the time finally came for me to leave he gifted me a blade for practice and protection. "You will always be welcome here." I simply hugged the older man in response, those were the last words I heard before I left. As for now I found myself in the underbelly of an Ionian port city. It was a good place to get lost and a better place for satisfying all your vices. For now I was looking for protection and a meal ticket, I should have stayed at the monastery.

I was tending to wounds outside of the main arena for a bit of coin when I saw him. The Boss of the underworld of Ionia and owner of most of these pit fighters, Sett. Fuck. He was approaching me, as I went to run his lieutenants we're already flanking me on either side. He was massive both in height and muscle with an air that told you I know how to use it. His handsome face, vastayan features and exposed torso littered with scars were the only things in my view as he crowded me. He wasn't close enough to touch me but it was clear he wasn't going to let me go. 

"So I hear you're the one helping these losers and significantly undercutting my guy." a statement not a question.  
"I'm sorry I nee-" He lifted up one finger, I quickly took the hint and shut up.  
"I don't want your apology. I want the money you owe me." he closed the distance a little more causing me to back up into the wall.  
"I don't have it, I barely get enough doing this to get by." I tried to look away but a large hand gripped my jaw forcing me to look him in the eye. His amber bestial gaze made my breath hitch.  
"Figured as much," He smirked and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "there are... other ways to pay."  
A flush quickly came to my cheeks, he couldn't really be suggesting? "W-what did you have in mind?"  
"Well I was thinking since you enjoy healing these fighters so much you could be one for a day." a smug look on his face as he backed off and released my jaw.  
I took a moment to catch my breath. "I'll do it." With everything Shen taught me and my magic this should be easy.   
"Perfect," He clapped me on the shoulder and smiled, all razor sharp teeth. "I'll have you put down for the next match, its going to be special."  
"What about it is going to be special?" I asked as him and his lieutenants started to leave.  
"I would normally tell you but I don't want to ruin the surprise!" He gave a two finger salute and a shitty grin. Well this is a fine mess I found myself in.

The nerves we're starting to get to me as I sat in the staging area. Who was I going to fight, would it be one of Sett's lieutenants? No that would be too much for my first and most likely only match. The announcer started calling out my name followed by a of Demacia, throwing in how I was stealing from the boss to finish it off. Boos and jeers we're all I could hear as I entered the arena. "And now for their opponent! You know him, you fear him! THE BOSS!" I gulped as he walked into the arena. Finery still adoring his body, he was confident he would win handily. That smirk adorning his face again as he started down my trembling form. His record in the pit was known to all as undefeated. Making a show out of upstarts who wanted to try to knock him off his throne. He couldn't really think I was trying to take his spot right? I shook of the fear and grabbed my blade pulling it from its sheath, I was ready. Cracking his neck and rolling back his shoulders he adopted a brawlers stance. The announcer's voice boomed through the arena once more. "FIGHT!"

He came at me like a tsunami, all force and crushing intent. I barely had time to get my sword up to block his right hook. The brass knuckles clanging against my blade as he quickly jabbed me in the side, I could already feel the bone straining under his iron fist. Using my magic to bolster my strength I pushed him back and got a light slash along his shoulder and chest. Red oozed from the cut but to my surprise it was already healing itself seemingly on its own. It must be his Vastayan magic at work, I would have to follow suit if I wished to live through this. Removing a hand from my sword I placed it to my side as he came at me again. I would have to focus on dodging if even a quick hit could do that much. One quick jab followed but a strong right hook seemed to be his go to. I parried the quick strike and dodged the hook, I needed to find an opening. He wasn't giving me one though with how quick he was. My back hit a wall, dropping my sword I barely ducked under his fist. Tiny bits of rubble fell on my head from the impact crater. 

"You're slippery." I could feel the mirth in his voice. No time to respond, I quickly lunged for my sword and he grabbed my leg. A fist came down quicker then I could react, crushing my dominant arm's shoulder. Channeling the consuming side of my magic I drained some life from his hand gripping me. "FUCK!" he let out as he recoiled in pain. I wouldn't have enough time to heal my shoulder with the amount of damage he caused. He was already trying to knock me down again, this time full of anger. Putting some distance between him and myself I knew I had only one option if I wanted to live through this. My eyes glowed with a green light as vines started sprouting from the earth bellow, on my command they surged towards him. He was already charging towards me again when they started to wrap around him the thorns digging in. The arena stood still, everyone waiting for the next move, must not have expected this from a healer. Picking up my sword I walked over to him ready to claim my victory. I could see the anger in his eyes as I approached, something akin to a growl reverberated in his throat. Raising my sword to his throat as I was about to call for a surrender I was greeted with a staggering force as he broke my grasp and concentration. A full force punch from his right fist to my side sent me flying back, I hit the ground hard skidding along it. I felt my broken ribs piercing my internal organs, blood pooling in my mouth. The crowd went crazy seeing me gasping for breath and the boss standing triumphant. Crimson started staining my torn clothes where the knuckles punctured. The world started to fade away as I struggled to breath, I suppose this is the end.

I woke with a start, sitting up I regretted it immediately. A ringing in my ears as I grabbed my side and the pain told me I was very much alive. Taking in my surroundings I could tell I was in some sort of infirmary, a few of the other beds full. The bandages around my midsection hand small red spots, they had been changed recently. As the ringing subsided I could hear the pained moans of the other patients. Channeling some of my magic into my palm I willed my ribs back into place, healing any damage done in the process. Looking to my right I saw on the nightstand a card with a wolverine head on it. Nothing written on the ornate piece of paper but I knew it was Sett's. Pulling myself to sit at the side of the bed I rubbed a hand over my face. If I didn't present myself to him now he'd probably hunt me down. My gear was neatly folded, cleaned and mended at the end of the bed. I dressed and headed off to the Boss's throne room taking the card with me.

Someone was thrown out of the room by an older looking swordsman as I approached. They scampered off as quickly as they were thrown out, not my problem. I learned the hard way from master Shen's lessons that I can't help everyone. The fight that resulted from me going against the lessons was a harsh reminder, food wasn't worth being punched within an inch of your life. Giving the guards the card they ushered me in and announced my presence to Sett, leaving with a nonchalant hand gesture from the man. I bowed before him considering it was better to wound my pride then my body, again.

"Morning sleeping beauty." he chuckled.  
"How long was I out?" I tried to ignore the flirty tone to his voice.  
"A couple days but thats not important. Your magics impressive and I want you on my payroll." he leaned forward.  
"Thats a rather quick shift?" I tried my best to not sound surprised.   
"Well as I like to say. You never know someone until you've fought them to the death. You got closer to a win then most." an appraising look on his face  
"Thats rather grim." a shiver runs down my spine.  
"But true! Anyways you were doing what you were doing for food and a roof right?" I nod and he grins. "Well I'm offering both."  
"Whats the catch?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"None other than follow my orders when I give them to you, no questions asked." He could see my hesitation from the look on my face. "You can say no. I won't stop you from leaving if you really want to."  
Taking moment to mull over his words I finally answered "Alright, Its better then going back to the streets."  
"Good a reason as any, welcome to my crew."

The few months I spent following our fight I slowly worked towards earning Sett's trust. Doing my best to be dependable and ruthless when the moment called for it, traits he seemed to value. Already I had moved up to his inner circle through my efforts. Some thought it was suspicious but the money I helped pull in spoke for itself. There were whispers though that I got where I am because I was letting the Boss use my body. Which from the mutual flirting and his hand on my back during arena matches gave the rumors some merit. The tension between us was clear and thick, but I didn't press the issue. He was the type to take his pleasures where he could and if he didn't want to make a move I wouldn't bother. This life I made was too good to fuck up by pushing my luck. Today we had our weekly meeting discussing the various developments within his empire. Shaking off my nerves I entered his room that he used when he stayed here overnight. Gold trimmed drapery decorated the walls, a large bed with the finest silks in the corner, a sitting area with comfortable pillows and a small table in the middle with wine already in glasses.

"You're late." he motioned for me to take a seat across from him.  
"Sorry, there were some needy patients." I responded bowing my head slightly. Leaving my shoes by the door next to his I went and took my seat.  
"They really need to get a clue. Time is money." he finished the sentence by taking a long swig of his wine.  
"Speaking of, profits are still up. Drug sales are still in the lead but we've recruited more people for the main brothel. Hopefully we can get some of the new blood to get their clients hooked on both." I flipped through my reports only really going over the main points, taking a small sip from my glass.  
"Doubling down? Good. How about the assassination contracts?" He always kept such a light tone when talking about death, I still grimaced at it.  
"Zed says these contracts will be done in the next few days." I handed them over to him our hands brushing.  
"The bastards efficient. Suppose thats why he costs so much." he flipped through them.  
"Maybe we should start training more of our own?" downing my wine I waved him off when he offered more.  
"Not a bad idea, see how the others feel about it. One last thing before you go." putting the papers down he leaned over the table.  
"What would that be Boss?" He looked over to the bed then back at me. Scrambling for the right words I could feel the flush coming across my face.  
"If you want to, that is." his hand reached across the table gently lacing our fingers together. I nodded averting his eyes. "I need to hear you say it."  
Finding the courage I locked eyes with him. "I want you to ruin me."  
"That can be arranged." The smirk on his face and hungry look in his eyes made my knees weak.

Standing up he led me over to the bed, sitting down he pulled me into his lap. Lips met with pent up desire finally being released, his lips were scarred and a little rough. Hands focused on getting the layers between us off. I pulled back his coat letting him shrug it off his shoulders. Breaking the kiss he pulled my shirt off, tossing it absentmindedly behind me. My mouth went to his neck kissing and biting along it working my way down, kissing every scar I came across. If it wasn't for the hand on my shoulder urging me to speed up I could spend hours worshiping his body. With his cock level to my face I could tell just how hung he was, was it even going to fit? Unbuckling his belt I looked up at him, seeing a smug look on his face. Pulling his pants down freeing his cock, it sprang against his stomach audibly. Taking his shaft in my hand I guided it to my mouth and gently dragged my tongue along the head. His hand moved from my shoulder to tangle into the hair on the back of my head. With gentle encouragement I took more of his shaft into my mouth. Not even half way down it was already hitting the back of my throat. Slowly I started bobbing my head on what I could take in working more of him down, approving moans spurring me on. Saliva started to drip around where my lips met his cock, tears welling in my eyes as I neared having his full length down my throat. When my nose hit his pubes I stopped a moment to adjust to the sheer size. Looking up I saw the fondness in his eyes and smile. Backing my head up I got a good back and forth motion going, my throat involuntarily seizing at times. When he started thrusting into my mouth I could tell he was enjoying it. I struggled to keep myself from gagging when he started all but skull fucking me, nails digging into his thighs I tried to take it for as long as I could. With a pop I took his length out of my mouth, wiping the drool from my chin. My lips felt bruised, my throat sore and tears welling in my eyes, I felt amazing. 

"Hey, you alright?" he asked with tenderness in his voice as he pulled me back up and into his lap, either hand resting on my ass.   
"Yep. You need to reciprocate a bit though." I pulled one of his hands from my backside and took two fingers into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the digits I looked into those amber eyes, desire and want were all I could see now.   
"Are you sure you want to go all the way? It is our first time together." the sweet side of him showing through all the rough edges.  
Taking his fingers out of his mouth I responded and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I do. You're the only one I want to be with right now." 

Gently I kissed him, when I tried to pull away he pulled me back prodding his tongue along my bottom lip. Parting my lips he tried to shove his tongue in but I pushed back against it with my own, our tongues fighting for dominance. Placing his spit slicked fingers at my entrance he slowly pushed them inside making me gasp into the kiss. Nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed his thick fingers deeper inside of me. Reaching a hand back I teasingly stroked his length feeling my own spit along it. Breaking the kiss he moved his lips to my neck biting and kissing along my neck leaving bleeding red spots from how sharp his teeth were. Burying my head into his flushed red shoulder I groaned as he buried his fingers deeper. His fingers finally all the way in he gave me a moment to get used to the intrusion. The hand stroking his cock moved to grip the sheets under us as he started trusting the digits in and out. Scissoring his fingers to spread me open more for him, with his size I knew I'd be thanking him later. Adding a third finger I groaned into his shoulder, my grip on the sheets tightening. Laying back into the plush mattress he pulled me down with him letting me rest on his chest. His free hand resting on my back while I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight. Moving my head from his shoulder I placed my lips back on his in a tender lazy kiss. Fingers are still thrusting into me, spreading every once and awhile to ensure I could take him. Pulling his fingers out of me and breaking the kiss he pushed me onto my back, his muscular arms now on either side of me.

"You ready babe?" punctuated by a peck on the lips.  
"I've never been more ready for anything." one of my hands moving to cradle his face rubbing his jawline with my thumb.

Positioning himself against me I could feel the head of his cock pushing against my opening. Moving my hand on his face behind his head, weaving his hair between my fingers. Using his free hand he guided one of my legs around his waist, taking the hint I lifted the other along with it. My breath became labored as he pushed deeper into me, it was agonizingly slow but too much all at the same time. Kissing me once more he was intent on completely dominating me this time wanting to claim all of me as his. A hand grabbed my waist with a near bruising force. My nails dug into his back as he was about half way inside me, tears freely falling down my cheeks. Breaking from the kiss he brushed them away with his thumb. Quickly moving to grip the sheets next to my head as I clenched around him. "Fuck you feel so good." His smile was all teeth as sweat beaded on his brow. Smiling back I scratched between his ears the edges of my hand brushing them, they were unbelievably soft. A gasp escaped my lips as he bottomed out feeling every inch of his manhood. Sitting up he untangled himself from me keeping himself buried inside. His hands grabbing my waist as my now free hands gripping the sheets in anticipation.

Sett's thrusting started slow and shallow and first, each thrust sliding easier than the last. Pushing myself back onto his cock as he pulled out spurring him to pick up the pace. Now a steady pace set, constant pleasure as he focused on hitting all the right spots. The only sounds in the room were skin on skin and ragged breathing. Pulling a leg up over his shoulder he kissed my calf grabbing at my thigh for support. Every sensation only intensified by the fact it was him fucking me. My Boss who took me in after mopping the floor with me, the man I longed for. Reaching my hand towards him I flexed my fingers, almost delicately he brought his hand to hold mine. His trusting was getting to a point where I was struggling to hold on anymore, the sheer force was enough to bruise. I couldn't hold on much longer, the sensations becoming overwhelming. My vision blotted out to black as I came with a loud moan, insides convulsing around him. Slowing down he stopped with a groan, he hadn't cum yet.

"You came from just my cock?" he asked with all fondness while squeezing my hand.  
"Ya, I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't you." A lazy smile as I covered my face with my forearm.  
"Good to know. Can I use you now?" his free hand moving from my waist to my throat.  
"Of course. I want you to get yours too." I answered. 

Untangling ourselves again, I moved back further onto the bed. He was stroking himself and flowing behind me, still wound up and ready for his release. Flipping over with my face in the pillows I spread myself apart ready for him to penetrate me again. His cock sliding in faster the first time I did my best to brush off the over stimulation. The pace returned quickly to before I came, he was desperate for relief. one hand on my ass, the other holding me down by the shoulder. As he got more into it his trusts were getting brutal making it hard to catch my breath. Whimpering into the pillow I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. There was something almost animalistic in how long and deep each plunge into me was. Suppose it could be his Vastayan blood, whatever it was though I was thankful for it. Each movement started to get more ragged as I could tell he was getting closer to his release. Pressing his body into mine he pulled the back of my head so he could kiss me. Trusting all the way in as he moaned into my mouth, I could feel the reverberation in his body. Cum flooded inside me, more than any human I'd ever been with had. Sweat drenched our bodies as he rested some of his weight on me holding me as close as possible. Wrapping and arm around my waist he pulled us to rest on our sides, his cock still buried inside me. 

"How was that?" I asked as I reached behind me to scratch between his ears.  
"Perfect. Helps it was with you." he kissed the back of my neck.  
"You probably say that to everyone you fuck." I chuckled with a tinge of sadness in my voice.  
Putting his mouth right next to my ear he said "Only with the people I enjoy outside of the bedroom too."  
"Good to know," A smile spread across my lips. "now what?"  
"Now we get some rest, worry about the details when we wake up." I could hear him nodding off.  
"Fair enough, I could use a rest." I said with a yawn.

We fell asleep lying together after taking our relationship to a stage we couldn't come back from. I wasn't sure if he truly cared about me or if this was just a 'perk of the job'. What were people gonna say when they found out? Most likely nothing good considering the company we kept. That was for another day, for now I wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*


End file.
